Stargate Atlantis: An Old Enemy Returns Pt 1
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: It about the Sga team going to a planet and meeting Adria.


Stargate Atlantis: An Old Enemy Returns Pt 1

Rodney Mckay and Colonel Sheppard are in operations working a late shift. Rodney decided to sent a malp to P291VX5. But little did they know that a huge discovery would be made, while moving the malp around, one of it's camera's discovered an ancient ruin.

Rodney looked at John and said, "You seeing, what I'm seeing?"

"Yea I'm seeing the same thing you are." replied John.

Rodney said, "Those are ancient buildings with ancient writing."

"But how's that possible Rodney?" asked John.

"I'm not sure, how it's possible but it's worth exploring and finding out why." replied Rodney.

"Yes it's worth exploring, but I can't give the order to go to that planet." replied John.

Rodney said, "I'll go talk to Sam , while you get the team ready to leave."

"Agreed." replied John.

John Sheppard leaves Stargate operations and heads down to get his team ready. Rodney heads to Sam's office to tell her about the discovery of the ancient ruins. He knocks at her door. Sam looked up at him and said, "Rodney, come in. I read the report, and have a few questions concerning the planet. It says you found evidence of ruins that are ancient in origin."

"Yes, we did find evidence and we both agree it's worth checking out." replied Rodney.

Sam turned away then turned back to look at Rodney, and said, "Does this planet have breathable atmoshere?"

"Yes, it has breathable atmoshere." Replied Rodney.

"Are you sure you, and your team will be safe? "Asked Sam.

Rodney said, "We should be safe, there isn't any Wraith located in that sector of space."

Sam said, "Just be safe, I want you and Colonel Sheppard to take another SG team with you."

"Which SG team do you want to us to take?" asked Rodney.

"I want Major Lorne and his team to accompany you to the planet." replied Sam.

Sheppard walked into the room and knocked at the door, then looked at both of them. He turned to Rodney and said, "What did Sam say?"

"She said it was worth exploring, but she also said for us to take an SG team with us." replied Rodney.

Sheppard looked at Sam and said, "Who did you have in mind to join us on this mission? When do we get to leave?"

Sam said, "Major Lorne and his team. As soon as, Major Lorne and his team are ready to go then you can go.."

Sheppard nodded to Sam then left her office and headed to the gateroom. Rodney followed Sheppard to the gateroom where Ronan and Teyla were waiting for them. Once there Sheppard and Rodney meet up with them. Major Lorne and his team arrive at the gate, and Sam then turned to look at Chuck and said, "Chuck begin dialing the address."

"Yes Colonel Carter" replied Chuck.

Chuck begins dailing the gate to p291vx5. The gate opened to the address that was typed in. Major Lorne and his team entered the gate first and then Sheppard and his team followed after.Once there Sheppard and his team are surprised to see how Earth like the planet was. Rodney looked down at his little device and said, "The ruins are that way."

John looked at Major lorne and said, "I want you and your team to stay here,and guard the gate, and if you hear from us in two hours, I want you to dial the gate and leave and warn Atlantis."

"Yes sir." replied Lorne

John and his team, head towards the ruins, once there Rodney begins to analize the ruins.Teyla gets this werid feeling, and John looked at her and said, "Are you alright?"

Teylan looked back at John and said, "Yes,but am getting this werid feeling, as if someone powerful is here with us."

"What do you mean? Asked John

"Like a being with great power." replied Teyla.

"Could it be an ancient? asked Rodney.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, but it feels friendly."replied Teyla.

John said, "Guess that's a good sign. Rodney I'm going to take Ronan and Teyla and begin to explore the planet."

"Alright, Will join you guys in a few mins, but I think I'll come back to tomorrow with Zelenka, and take some pictures of the ruins."

John nodded to Rodney, then turned and headed North. While exploring in that direction, John noticed something very interesting. He pointed to the thing that caught his eye, and said, "Look at that?"

"John what did you see?" asked Teyla.

"A small town that looked not ancient. It's worth checking out. Maybe they have stuff we can trade."

They decided to head to the small town, and once there they see human being walking around.John looked at Teyla, and said, "Wow I never knew there would be human Life, on this planet, yet why aren't I surprised.

Ronan then noticed something and headed towards a building, while John and Teyla follow. Once inside the building John noticed it was a bar. They see a guy behind the bar and decided to ask questions. John decided to be the one to ask the questions to him.

"Hi, we are explorers from another planet, and we come in peace." replied John

Guy behind the bar said, "welcome to this planet".

Teyla got that werid feeling again and begun to look around thee room, then noticed a woman, who looked every fimilar to her. She turned to John and John turned to look at her and said, "What is it?"

She pointed to the woman and he looked at her and was surprised at who he saw.

"It's Adria, but how's that possible?' asked John

He then lifted his weapon, then a bright light appeared and suddenly a hand appeared on his weapon and said "No need for that, she will not hurt you?"

John put his weapon down and looked at the person standing in front of him and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Morgan Lefay" replied the woman in white.

Teyla said, "Your the woman who stopped Adria".

"Yes, I am."replied Morgan

John said, "We thought you were killed."

"The others stepped in and stopped me from destorying her." replied Morgan

"How did they stop you?" asked John

"When we were fighting for eternally, they jumped in and stopped us. They took away her powers and memories of who she was and made me guardian". replied Morgan Lefay.

Rodney Mckay runs in the room and said, "What I miss?"

"Oh not much, just that Adria is alive and well, and did I mention this is Morgan Lefay." replied Sheppard.

"The ancient?" asked Mckay.

Teyla looked at Rodney and said, "Rodney why did you run in here? What's wrong?"

out of breath Rodney said, "Wraith here, coming to village looking for a girl.

"What girl Rodney? asked Sheppard.

"They said Adria, but she's gone, isn't she?" asked Rodney.

John pointed to the girl and said, "Adria meet Rodney."

Rodney scared said, "It's her".

He then points his gun and said, "We must kill her before she kills us?"

Morgan Lefay said, "she will no longer harm you, since she has no powers and is human?"

"Not ancient anymore, she human? but how?" asked Rodney.

"long story Rodney, we don't have time to re-tell it. replied Sheppard.


End file.
